death and new
by silver fire wolf
Summary: it dose have some slight cross over not much almost none but hey it does have some as you people can tell i suck at summerys sighe oh well
1. proluge

Me: ok people new fic sonic this time staring well me in an anthro form but theirs is a twist to it hehe I'm going to enjoy this hehe oh now my co-host love

Love: hello now how

Me: you'll see but DO NOT CRY

Love: ok

______

Prologue: The Me and My choices

______

Bang. That was the last thing I herd before seeing red and black. It hurt like all of hell. But all I remember was a guy with a gun a very big gun pointing it at me and my friend. The next thing I saw surprised me I was sitting in front of a big council. "what the heck what's going on" I asked Scared one of them stood.

"Emily R. Anthony" the person who I know knew was male said I gulped I knew something was wrong if they knew my name and used most of it. "you are her because you had a death that was not to be"

"hu" I asked 'ok weird' said the little voice in my head Emillia she's annoying but a good person to talk to when board out of your wits 'what does he mean by death that was not to be'. another stood up.

"to answer you annoying split" she said "it means you died when you weren't supose to"

"oh" I said (for best results play jeopardy theme song) wait for it…now "I DIED I FRICKIN DIED". the next while I was still fuming stood she was a little shaky like my friend Amy.

"E-Emily-ch-chan it's true but you weren't supose to" she said I jaw dropped when her hood fell. The long blond hair, silvery blue eyes, an overly pale skin gave it away besides the fact she wore all yellow.

"AMY" I said I stopped she doesn't like being yelled at "why didn't you tell me"

"well I was kind of scared and plus all of us were still debating whether you should join or not" she answered then they all took off their hoods no point in hiding.

"we're very sorry Emily" said the first who had short so dark brown it was almost black hair, one pure grey eye the other a grey yellow green color, skin tanned from being out side a lot. The fox/wolf/dog ears of the same color, the four whip like tails with a chocolate brown tip. The crimson he wore he was Ookami Bloom the eldest and most hidden of the Bloom siblings.

"it's ok" I said

"hey but now you've got two choices" said the second who was the Nozomi from my fic one piece mix which was cool. Her pink hair was in the stile she has in the pretty cure anime, she had the pink butterfly tattoo on her right eye corner. And wore her black fighting kimono that was like a t shirt and reached her knees that was covers also with pink butterflies. The pink shoes looked sooooooooooooooooo cute too. And then finally her swords the ones she crafted her self. The fist wore on her back via normal not Matsimoto style. Her name is Ketsueki-Hane. The next was Matsimoto style. His name Shouten no Bara. And yes a sword with a soul has a gender. The next one my jaw dropped it was Sara another witch friend of mine.

"how in the world" I asked

"black mail" said the next to the last two also male in fact he was none other than Aquanode Nami (hey I didn't name him). He has short spiky brown hair with red strakes in it. White skin that was slightly tanned. Then finally his deep dark blue eyes filed with the oddest of sorrows one could ever get. He wore three colors red orange and yellow but with one blue scarf on his neck.

"what's more so we should continue" said the next who was Aquanode's twin sister Love. Her hair was long and wavy with blue streaks in it but the same brown as her brothers. Her eyes are a lighter blue and filled with knowledge and wisdom beyond the ages. Her skin is also white but not as tanned as her brothers. Most her outfit is red with some blues.

"right now what were you saying" I asked. The next member well next two members were twins not just any twins the light and darkness duo Kouji Minamoto and kouichi kimura. Basically the both have raven black hair, dark blue eyes, and white skin. But Kouji had long hair and a cold look while kouichi had short hair and a innocent look. 'Wow nice' I thought 'they got both fraternal and identical twins to join'. then Ookami looked around.

"where's Maria" he sighed

"I'm here" I herd a voice behind me I turned around ,noticing I had pink and black angle wings for the first time, to see a girl with log wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and white skin. She also had white angle wings and a long blue dress. My jaw dropped for the hopefully last time. If I wasn't a major video or TV show freak I wouldn't know who this was but I do it's SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG'S Maria.

"now the choices" I asked Getting the subject back on track.

"well you're choices are a stay dead and be the councils paper girl" said Kouji prompting me to throw my shoe at him and shout jerk. The council (except Aquanode and Ookami who slightly clapped) tried to stifle their laughter.

"b you could be reincarnated and die when you're supose to" said kouichi

"oh h no" I said taking sympathy on the poor boy.

"here's the last two c continue to be dead and watch over your-" started Maria before I cut her off.

"no not in a million years un-uh" I said crossing my arms most the people who knew me sweat dropped.

"ok or d you could be put in to another world same age all you memories no one knowing you and get rid of some evil their in a different way than killing" she said

"fine by me" I said

"good now pick two council members to go with you and two non council members" said Ookami

"up can I pick three and 1 please" I asked cause my other choices were not good. They huddled to getther and talked then came out.

"yes" said Ookami

"ok then Sara, Love, Aquanode you three and Eva are coming" I said with a smirk Ookami had a very shocked look on his face. "what is their a problem"

"no no there is not" said Ookami straitening out his whole body.

"ok so we gonna go or not" I asked with a smile.

"let's get ready" said Love her brother and Sara nodded.

Later after I won several rounds of rock paper scissors against Ookami. He should stop playing that game he always loses once you know his strategy. "hehe I win again" I said cockily.

"dam" he growled clearly upset he is such a sore loser some times. Especially if you win against him in a fighting game. I swear I lost more games beating him than my little sisters getting a hold of them.

"ok now Emily if you're done let's go" said love now in a blue jacket, shirt, skirt, socks and shores. Her usual tear shaped necklace on it's silver chain. Aquanode wore something that made him look like a Blaziken 'make's sense' I thought. As well as his fire necklace that was like his sister's. Sara well she wore her blue dress and socks and shoes and her blue baseball hat.

"sigh Sara" I said with my hand on my head. Then I looked around "umm shouldn't we have I don't know bags and stuff"

"yes but you need to clean up first" said Love pushing me into a bath room.

Time skip after my shower and I got dressed. It was a good thing I chose to wear my black legend of Zelda shirt it really was.

"your still going to wear that" asked Sara now with a blue back pack.

"well what's wrong with it" I asked

"it's a shirt that covers you jean shorts a little and _black_ socks I mean come on" said Sara

"so I don't tell you about how you wear to much blue and you for got my pink grey and white and very dirty running shoes" I said sticking my toung out after wards.

"well at least the symbol on my shirt doesn't look like stone" she countered

"what symbol and at least it's cool" I countered back

"it's Hyrul's royal family's symbol" she spat back crossing her arms.

"like I said at least it's cool" I said

"ok you two no fighting" said Love now with a cream colored belt with a lot of pouches on it.

"ya it's going to be a long trip you have a lot of time to argue" said Aquanode with a one strap flame patterned black back pack.

"ok" we both said

"oh Emily catch" said Love tossing me a few bags. One was my black pokemon bag that had the original ash from session one on it. The next was a bag my nana made me with my name and a dragon on it. The next was my pink purple and purple-pink bag that had one strap and was long. The last was my long black one strapped Inuyasha bag. Then she walked up and handed me my laptop in it's case.

"ok now that's done where's Eva" I asked

"I'm here" said a female voice (hey I have a lot of female friends). I turned to see Ookami's youngest sister. She has shoulder length chocolate brown hair, grey-green eyes, pale white skin. She wore a long grey dress that has a pink heart on it. She didn't wear shoes she hates them. They give her blisters even wearing socks. She had her purple back pack the one she always wore purple has two straps (she put both on) has a pink heart with her name in grey cursive letter's in it.

"well we're ready" I said

"but wolf-nii you need to make sure Lita onee-chan doesn't go in the kitchen" said Eva. Ookami nodded and sweat dropped he knew what Lita could do in a Kitchen. The twin boys stood at a machine.

"ok now al we need is a few adjustments…dammit Love why didn't you make this easier" said Kouji clearly irritated.

"just type in 5032 ok Kouji" said Love. He did so and sighed.

"you expected this didn't you" asked Kouji

"yes" she answered

"alright starting process" said Kouichi

"Eva be safe" said Ookami as lighting started to swirl around us.

"I will Wolf-nii" she said then it went faster. We all gulped scared but we hoped it would be alright.

"please be safe please be safe" I prayed with my fingers crossed I could feel things tugging at me and my clothes pink glasses and hand made anklet in all.

"now" we herd the Kou twins state. Then their was a flash of light and I was out like a light. 'oh boy' I thought though through the unconscious state I could hear Ookami say

"I'll check up on you guys every once and a while". he is an over protective older brother I swear. I wasn't even that over protective over my younger siblings. Then again I have four younger sisters. He has two younger sisters.

____

Me: not so bad hu

Love: it was…odd but a little sad now WHY THE H DID YOU KILL YOUR SELF

Me: you'll see you'll see

Love: *sighs* well no turning back now

Me: yep

Love: umm who

Me: Millie was next to me she beat the guy worse than Gamma-kun's hellspine form for sonic combined with his other forms and shadow in his super form could .

Love: wow

Me: yep now any one reading this can give at least one of two sonic charters if they want but I would need good description. If you don't want to or if I get to many I'll not accept them.


	2. Chapter 1

Me: well time for a new ch of Death and New

Love: silver-chan are you forgetting something

Me: oh yes last ch I fore got Sara has blue hair, blue eyes, and a Carmel like skin. I also forgot she wore a blue chain belt with Sapphires in it.

Love: ok now that that's done on with the ch

Ch 1: new world new look

After what felt like an hour I woke up. From the sky being black and filled with stars one could assume it was night time. I looked around and sighed. Why we landed in a forest. I couldn't see the others clearly so I rummaged through my bag and found my house Keys surprisingly. It had the key to my house my mini library card and a small flash light. I turned on the flash light and shined it one were Sara should have landed. I was surprised to se a light blue and normal blue female anthro rabbit with Sara's long cerulean hair and clothes. She also had bat/devil wings the same color as her fur. After pinching my self (and noticing I had fur) I knew that was Sara. "ok ether this is a bad dream that I can feel pain in or we all turned in to anthro animals" I said 'or Love's machine went wacky and you turned in to mini anthro animals' joked Emillia. 'not funny and the forest would be bigger if that happened' I told her. I sighed and looked for a water source. I found one a pond I thought. I wasn't very sure but I went up to it and looked in it. I was shocked to see I was an pink and black anthro wolf with pink and black devil/bat wings. At least I still wore what I was wearing. I looked again I could see my usually dark colored red ,or is it orange I am in another world, hair brighter shinier and longer well not that much longer. Then I herd a groan. I turned around to see the spot were Eva most likely landed the person woke up.

"Emily is that you" Eva (as I now confirmed) asked I had forgot she could see with out any light but moon and star light.

"ya it's me" I said before I shined my flash light on her. She was an anthro cat with chocolate brown fur, her same hair, and clothes, she had a black tipped tail and black fur in her ears and her nuzzle was black. Her wings were the same brown and black. Her back pack was still on her back that reminded me. I checked My laptop. It was fine so I did what I usually did got on da and you tube. I hope the people on thoughts sites didn't here about my death I think they'd freak.

Then we herd and "ohh ,my head I need to fix that" we turned to see Love wake up I shined my flash light on her. She was now some sort of tiger with light brown fur and blue stripes and a black tipped tail and black fur in her ears a black mask around her eyes I checked my reflection again I sighed I didn't have one I checked Eva again she didn't ether. Her hair was the same long wavy chocolate brown with blue streaks in it. She still hade her outfit (belt included) on. Her wings were blue and light brown. I checked next to her it was Aquanode he was similar only with red streaks in short slightly spiked hair, red stripes, a darker brown fur, white tipped tail mask and a lighter brown muzzle. He also wore his same outfit. But their was one thing I majorly for got there. He is a very light sleeper and he woke up.

"ok who-er never mind" he said looking at all of us and then him self. "I'm going to say now we're in sonic the hedgehog's world"

"yes but which one the game, comic, TV show or what ever other worlds there are we could even be in a mixed world" said Love with her hand on her chin. She was also pacing like always when she was in though it was only a matter of time. Thud yep she tripped on Sara too. Love may be smart but she's a bit of a klutz.

"ugg what the heck people" asked Sara I caught a glimpse of her tail she wasn't a cotton tail at least.

"we all woke up, Love started to pace but tried on you" I said

"Love" she growled I sighed she could be sweet one second and a temperamental knucklehead the next.

"you know what it's still night let's get to sleep and explore in the morning" said Aquanode with a sigh. We all nodded, well except love for she was currently unconscious, at that plan.

The next morning I woke up after every one of course. People always wake up before me unless I actually get a good amount of sleep. Of course the sun was in my eyes. "god I hate that" I said

"hate what" asked Love walking up.

"the sun shining in my eyes I woke up at my dad's house to many times like that" I said. Love gave and amused laugh. I sat up and sighed I was going to have to brush my hair. Joy I like it when my hair is long but it's harder to brush. I dug through y back packs till I found my brush in my Inuyasha bag.

"need help" Love asked me.

"yes I do and were is every one else" I said and asked. Love sat down be hind me and grabbed my brush got out a hair tie and my pink and white happy bunny hat that said not listening on it.

"Eva's making breakfast and Aquanode and Sara went exploring and scavenging" she answered .After a few minutes of painful hair brushing and putting my hair up.

"ow thanks Love" I said slightly hurting. I hate brushing my hair it hurts.

"every one breakfast is ready" Eva said walking up to us and saying it loud enough for Aquanode and Sara to hear.

"ok" both of us still in the place we slept. We walked to were Eva made breakfast which was next to what I thought was a pond. Yeah it was a lake a very large lake. I was surprised to see it so clean though. So I ended up staring at it. I didn't notice Sara sneak up on me.

"HI" said Sara loudly putting her hands on my shoulders at the same time. So I scream jump and well the usual thing that happens when a girl is scared.

"Sara that was mean" said Eva with a slight pout.

"well I did it so what" said Sara shrugging

"you're impossible" sighed Aquanode as he ate his breakfast (which was scrambled eggs). we sit down after that and start eating.

"hey guys" Eva said after a few moments of unusual silence.

"yeah Eva" Love asked

"umm were are we supose to stay and what are we supose to do" she asked her female cousin.

"oh about that" Love said as she searched her pouches. Then she took out several things. The first being weapons, the second a map, the third a big book, and the final being a few letters(or reminders she can be forgetful). She read the letters and looked at the map. She then laid the map out for us to see and pointed to a spot marked in an x. "this is were we'll be staying it's a pretty descent sized well Mansion on a hill away from the town all paid off thanks to Itoko" Explained the klutz of a genius.

"Ookami really paid it off" I asked

"yes" said Love

"wolf-nii has his work paid out for him" said Eva with a little laugh.

"yep oh yeah here" said Love passing out the weapons I got a sword well not just any sword it was Kye my Katana sized double bladed sword. Her hilt is silver with a pink gem in it with fire shapes. Sara got a Blue whip that had Sapphire decorating the bottom. Eva got a Scythe with a pure steel blade and a purple handle and was only a little taller than her wait scratch that it was a head taller than her. Both Love and Aquanode got Spears. Love's is white with a blue transparent Scarf lightly raped around it held on tightly by the heart shaped Lock thing that had angle wings on it. Aquanode's was red with a orange and yellow cloth coming off it held on by a pokeball shaped lock thing with black angle wings.

"ok next what are we supose to do" Asked Sara .For Love was the only one told due to the fact she's actually more responsible than most of us.

"I'm getting to that" said Love looking at the Letter/note and tossing me the book. I looked at the book it was black and decorated with fiery red gems. I was to say the least very confused. "aha" said Love breaking me out of my confusion trance (Emillia nick named it).

"what we" all asked

"well apparently our job it to take cover as civilians untill people affected by something called Liquid Evil pop up then we have a double duty protecting the civilians and purifying those affected by the Liquid Evil" said Love

"uhh shouldn't the sonic team take care of the civilians" I asked quite confused

"yes and no" said Love "yes because they do it naturally so we cant stop that and no because the Liquid Evil can affect any one except toughs that have been cleansed of it and troughs who are a not captured by the one creating it or b have no pain showing at the moment or think of their past pains"

"so basically Shadow is screwed" I said before ducking Eva's frying pan.

"in simple terms yes" said Love with a sweat drop "oh and Itoko said that book was for you and it had some magic properties"

"ok" I said "ok and what happened to Se" oh I should explain their Se and Kye are part of my mallet/sword and sheath set Se is the sheath and mallet head and Kye is the sword and part of the handle.

"well when we went to go get Sekye (the mallet form) Se was shattered and we had to use what of the metal we could to make a new sheath but he still goes by Se" said Love. Great more explaining Se and Kye each have their own souls Se is a stuck up male and can only communicate with me and Kye. Kye how ever is a gentle female and fire elemented she is the first of the nine Dimetonial Death Swords. The swords of dimetions each one a different element and number. It was originally my job to find the other 8 owners. Any way each of the D .D .S. can put their soul out side their body in an form of the kind of creature That wilds it. In other words when I was human Kye came out in a human form now that I'm and anthro she'll come out in an anthro form. The same is with Shell Eva's D . D. S. the thing that looks like a scythe yeah that's just it's preferred form or it in it's sheath I forget which.

"you got to be kidding me" I said jaw dropped 'not as much as you think girly' said a male voice in my head 'Se be nice' said a female voice 'it's all right Kye' said Emillia. I hate it when they do that.

"no" said Love

"well I believe you since baka spoke in my head" I said causing Se to curse out to me. I had long since I got him and Kye to tune him out.

"so I see" said Love "let's get going I want to get to the house by dark". we all finished our breakfast and cleaned up before Leavening.

It took HOURS to reach the house er mansion which reminded me of a white version of the one in monster princesses when it wasn't being repaired or attacked. "wow" is all I could say

"sigh of course he would get this one" sighed Love with a hand on her forehead.

"well it's at least nice" said Eva with a sweat drop.

"I'll say" said Aquanode also sweat dropping. We went in side well it kinda reminded me of the titanic movie my grandma owned on the first floor. We went in our rooms which except for a window a sheet less bed and a pot of pink roses was blank. I sigh and pull a lot of things out of my back pack. Their was actually more in their than I thought Love did some thing to them or else furniture wouldn't have fit in it.

"well better get started" I said to my self "this is going to be a long day"

Me: well I'm finally done with the first ch oh and I decided to only put this on ff while I put the pitchers on da oh and don't be surprised f you don't see Aquanode on their the male furry doll maker I use doesn't do what one of the two female furry doll makers I use do.

Love: makes scene also we will write the sonic oc weapon bios from now on starting with Kye also any terms Like the DDS will be told here.

ME: also it supose to be 9 DDS but it's a little long so I shortened it

Name: Kye

Weapon: sword with a soul

Info: she is the fire sword out of her and her siblings and the oldest. She only is wielded by that of a magic user such as Emily. But like all her siblings a certain criteria must be made. Once the criteria is met the person who meets it and their decedents are the only ones who can wield the sword. The decedents can also be adopted and still use the sword. But they may not be allowed to wild her till the one wielding her currently dies such id the case for all her siblings. She is also the first to be made and found meaning she must go to her siblings worlds and help them find their sword.

Me: and that's all I got cause I explained it in the ch also

Love: isn't their only one DDS left

Me: yep Stone the sword of earth the fourth sword

Love: ok


	3. Chapter 2

Me: ok new ch actually showing the sonic team and I do not own Roll Cyber Sakurai or white rose/ crimson they belong to GammaTron I also don't own sonic the hedgehog I think Sega does

Love: begin the ch already

Me: alright sheesh

Ch 2: Jobs and the sonic team

I panted in side my now decorated room. I was on top of a pink couch with a fire design on it. A cross from it was a wide screen TV. Both of these items were bought by Love and her family as were most the furniture. Below the TV was a wii with as many games as the Nami's (being their family name) got me. Up against the wall on the right side of my window in the corner was my bed. Covered in pink sheets, a long pillow, one shaped like a Pikachu with a re-sewn on spot, two small pillows, one was my dark blue and light blue Matt pillow, the other was my blue and red pokemon pillow with Ash and Pikachu on one side and three other pokemon. The blankets were my Angle blanket and orca blanket my grandma made. On the window was two things one was a stain glass thing the other is supose to go on my door but it would break AGAIN. Next to my couch on the left was a table with a dragon lamp on it. On the right was my dresser next to the closet. Also my window now had a curtain that was black so I could dress in peace. I continued to look one the other side of my new TV was a book shelf that was kind of short and had my DVD/video tape player and my limited edition game cube (a Wii is good but I still want my game cube). "I hate decorating by my self" I said Picking up the book I hadn't noticed before but the book had blood red pages and kinda felt like it with out my hands getting wet.

"Emily are you ok" asked a voice I turned to see Kye in her new form she was a fox with a very fluffy tail, red fur with a light orange tip, strange arm and leg markings, eyes and eye lids. Her muzzle was light yellow as was the insides of her ears and what showed of her stomach fur, her hair was a slightly dark yellow color but not enough to be dirty blond. She wore a yellow star necklace, tank top that showed her stomach that had a star on it, a dark red poncho/jacket thing, pink and back fingerless gloves, a orange skirt, light yellow socks, and orange red shoes.

Yeah I'm fine" I said "I just need to go explore town". I got up and went out my door. I could here Kye say some thing but couldn't make it out.

I walked through town I was looking for any sign of what sonic world we were in. I had the book in my hand still. I sighed and sat down on an oddly convent set bench. I opened the book and red the first page it shocked me.

It said this _Dear Emily _

_If you are reading this I know you are in another world and in a new body. I hope things aren't troubling you much. I have told the school this will now become you last bit of training to become a witch as well as Sara and Amy who will be in another world. After you complete your mission in that world you will get back your udewa and have a new form. This book also is special it has no name untill you give it one and should come quite handy in finding your new abilities both witch and non witch._

_Sincerely Principle Kusabana_

Well I was very shocked and well amazed. But I hade to think of a name for the book. I sighed and thought 'Emillia any ideas' 'yes' she answered 'call it the blood book'. I almost jumped in surprise SHE thought of some thing yae. "Blood book sounds nice" I said out loud. Making people look at me. I Laughed nervously while scratching my head. That's when some thing exploded. I sighed to day was not my day. As everyone else ran screaming (a majority being human) I thought of Kye and her sword form (with her in it) appeared in my hand. I ran to were the explosion happened.

I made a big mistake the thing that caused it was a friggin huge robot. "me and my curiosity" I said before Kye lit fire I used any thing I could to get up to it's head before striking. Only a dent happened .A very hot dent that would burn you finger to the bone in one tap though. "Dam it didn't get hurt though I probably melted its microchip brain" I said as it did stop moving. "hm" I shrugged and went home noticing that part of the entire (counting the Caotix and other friends of Sonic's) sonic team was their it consisted of Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Amy (oddly enough), and two figures I've only read about in a fan fiction. One was a female yellow hedgefox with Jade colored eyes and a peach muzzle and arms. She has some really long fur in the back in a pony tail held by a green bow, wore a pink and black shirt with a red heart on it, blue jeans, couldn't make out the shoes though. She is Roll Cyber Sakurai I wanted to go up at that moment but restrained myself. The other was a white hedgehog, blue eyes. He had an eye patch over his left eye. He is White Rose I pinched my self. I left before the checked their robot and the area.

Once home in my room I got a dark blue night gown with long sleeves and polar bears all over it out of my dresser and went and took a shower. After words I plopped down on my bed and fell a sleep. Well after moving my blankets to cover my self up.

The next day I woke up with a very sore back. I then decided never to use Kye's third level heat on robots unless needed again. "owww dang my back hurts" I said

"maybe you shouldn't do that again" advised Kye in her wise voice. I sighed I had to agree. 'maybe the little lady would prefer an ice sword' said Se cue throwing the sheath ,with magic improved strength, out my window that Kye opened.

We herd and "OW WHAT THE HELL WERE DID THIS SHEATH COME FROM" probably from ether Knuckles or Shadow or both. We had to laugh at that . Kye closed the window. I went and got dressed in my clothes. Kye returned to sword form. I decided to read the blood book knowing some thing about my abilities would be good. I opened it to the first page and was about to read when.

Slam. "Emily come on we're going to Explore the Town" said Sara before walking out. An obvious tick mark appeared on my head as I closed the book. I Got up and left the room to meet the others.

We had walked quite a while and reached a park. My hair was now in a braid which to me was good I preferred braids. But I glared at Sara well actually all of our group Glared at her. Why simple she signed us up for a job as waitresses or a waiter then black mailed us. "we hate you" we all said venom dripping in our voices.

"I know" she answered back. We all then sat down on the benches. I opened the blood book and began reading. Inside was a list of my anthro and non anthro abilities that I didn't know about. Each in a different ch. 'well _that's _good' I thought sarcasm filled the tone.

"hey Emily whacha doing" asked the oh so carious (?) voice of Aquanode.

"reading why" I asked and answered

"well it that every one in the park that's not an anthro is staring at us" he said

"well expect that were Anthomantic animals" I said "it's to be expected for them to stare". I started to read again.

"uh Emily" said Aquanode

"yes" I asked quite irritated

"there is a kid about to pull on your tail" he answered I looked it was true so I lifted it up and put it on my lap. I opened my book to read again. I was very irritated and about to use Sicon the witch teleportation spell for one person and a whole lot of items. Their was a tick mark visible on my head. How I know that I did not know. The group could only sweat drop at my irritation. Well untill Aquanode yelped from getting his tail pulled.

"sweetie don't pull a tiger's tail" said the kids mom pulling him away

"can we go now" Aquanode asked

"yes" I answered using Dicon the duel teleportation spell of witches used for one witch and one non witch.

Both me and Aquanode landed with a thump at home, and immediately he went to his room. I could swear that boy could be as moody as Shadow sometimes. I sighed and decided to explore the house for a couple hours. Knowing that the others would be back as soon as they got out of the park.

Later after exploring the inter house except the other's bedrooms and taking a shower I was in my bed room. I was relaxing on my couch humming along to my I pod shuffle. It was playing Halloween town it was one of my favorite songs.

"Emily you should go to bed" Kye advised I nodded and she went into her sword form. I got underneath my covers. I soon I fell in a very big sleep.

Me: ok now that that's done I would like to know if some one would do a story with this in third person and focusing around the sonic team from here on out. All so Manic burned his finger on the robot when they checked it.

Love: any way the school for witches Emily read about or mostly knew about is a school for good witches and is in a pocket dimetion were people from all around who are good girls learn magic as long as they have the ability to.

Me: ok now since the only item who's name was introduced in this ch is the blood book we can do the weapon info

Love: any way later


	4. Chapter 3

Me: I dislike ff some times

Love: why

Me: because last ch when I tried to separate the places with a mark they wouldn't let me

Love: try some thing else

Me: I will

Ch 3: finally our enemy

I was very bored the next morning why Sara took me shopping. Now unlike most girls I hate shopping. She pulled me into a both to try on some clothes. They were all pink. Don't get me wrong pink is one of my favorite colors but I don't just wear all pink! Sara seems to think so though. "Sara let me repeat this I hate shopping and I don't wear pink as much as peach I like blue and green to and some black did you forget that" I growled

"what was that" she asked from out side. At that moment I was praying to god to have Shadow shoot me and Crimson beat me up. Then I stopped and decided that was suicide and I would not be given another shot at life.

"how about this _I'M _finding my own clothes there is more pink in there than peach wears" I said Coming out.

"aww but-" I hit her head before she could continue. Right now I was in a bad mood and I did not want to talk. I went off to the jeans first I needed a pair. I was going to end up fighting and hopefully not involve the sonic team. I know sounds weird but I read more of the blood book. well two chs any way and it told me more about my enemy that has not come yet and my new abilities. I found a few that would both stand up to battle and state my life as a part tomboy. I went looking in the shirts next. I needed a few that would help protect me which is kind of hard. They are shirts but a found a few that fit the criteria and looked kinda cute. Then finally I went to jackets to get several leather ones I was going to need them. I found some in several different colors I only got the ones with the colors I liked or didn't mind. Which meant no disgusting brown or really bright neon colors or dark colors that looked bad. I checked out then went home.

"I really hate Sara" I said to Eva in the dining room.

"tried to buy you too much pink again" she asked

"yes I had almost prayed to be shot by shadow and beat up by crimson but I decided that is suicide" I told Eva. She nodded in agreement.

"it would I doubt shadow would miss a vital and Crimson well he doesn't go easy on the thing he's fighting and kinda crazy if you ask me" said Eva. I nodded I had to agree Crimson slightly reminded me of a certain crazy immortal blue rabbit of Emma Iveli's but less crazy and insane. A bad feeling washed over me. "Emily do you have a bad feeling" asked Eva

"you too wow I thought it was only me" I said getting out of my chair. "let's go change". She nodded and we left the table.

We now were out side the house. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a blue shirt and a black leather jacket. I wasn't wearing my happy bunny hat and my hair was still braided. Eva was wearing black jeans, a dark purple shirt, and a grey leather jacket. We both had our weapons ready.

"oh so you're here" said an male voice we looked up to see three people they were triplets. I recognized their forms they were the double v trio. They were my characters! I was mad because they now looked different the oldest brother Soui who was supose to be RED was blue. He didn't have his blind eye and what's was bad his scarf/mask he wore was on his arm. Other than that his species (which was a bat) and clothes (except color change) was the same. Their sister Hana was no longer green and blue but red and well I think it was a wired orange. Other than that and her cloths color she looked the same. The last of the double v trio still looked the same besides his markings becoming all black unless it was on black then it was white. His name was Rinones. Eva sighed she knew my feelings toward this they were in my original world MY OCS.

"Eva I'll handle this" I said. She nodded and stepped back.

"good luck" she said. I stepped up Kye drawn from the temp sheath (I decided not to look for the basterd sheath).

"mind telling me who you are" said Hana with a darker voice than she's supose to have. it's supose to be soft like a flower this stung like a bee. As well as black water going around her hands.

"I'm Emily Anthony and you" I said I was trying to hide the fact I knew who they really were.

"simple we are the double v trio I'm Soui" said Soui with a darker voice also if I weren't looking at him I would have confused him with Shadow.

"Hana" said Hana

"Rinones" said Rinones also sounding darker than he was supose to. It sounded like Ti Lung off of Kung Fu Panda. pulling out various throwing weapons. I had forgotten he had ninja skills especially in weapons.

"dam" I whispered as Kye lit to her 5th level of flames.

"hahaha you're a fire user you'll lose against me" said Hana

"true but I wont lose against your older brother" I said

"then lets see to you clam" he said then Love ,in her all blue outfit like mine and Eva's only with her necklace and red bandanna, and just got their with Aquanode, ran up.

"I can take you on" she said to Hana

"oh really" she said

"yes" said Love. Her brother ,now in a Chinese fighting out fit with his necklace and bandanna, stepped up.

"and I'll fight you Rinones" He said

"fine" pouted Rinones. I sweat dropped that was a 180 degree personality flip for him.

Me: well the people infected showed up

Love: Emily you do remember Soui can make bearers right

Me: yes but I have plans

Love: also Double v trio means vegetarian vampire trio. That is the triplets who've always since birth hated blood and are like bunnacula.


End file.
